This invention relates to resource authorization.
A function of a server computer running on a network is to manage and share resources with client computers. Before a client computer is able to access a particular resource, the client should be authenticated and authorized by the server. One purpose behind the authentication process is to authenticate the identity of the client attempting to access the server's resources. Once the client is authenticated, the server can perform the authorization process and evaluate what privileges the client computer is empowered to exercise over the shared resources.